


Troubled little lad

by Zeruby



Series: ImaginexHobbit [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Fíli, Childhood Trauma, Dwarf Sex, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fíli Feels, Other, The Talk, Thorin's A+ Parenting, Young Fíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: When Thorin (and Dwalin) found out that his sister is pregnant. Again.Or...When Fíli needs to have The Talk.
Relationships: Dwalin/Fíli/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield, Dís & Thorin Oakenshield, Dís/Dís's Husband, Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: ImaginexHobbit [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/602212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Troubled little lad

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, yeaaah.... This is kind of based on a thing I heard some time ago... And well, I got an idea to turn it into a fic, when I happened to tought it would suit with Fíli so well. But anyway, enjoy.

Fíli sat on the floor, in front of the fireplace where the fire was dancing merrily. The lad had his wooden sword on the floor next to him and a smaller one, a dagger as uncle Thorin had told him, on his small hand. Uncle Dwalin had made both of the wooden weapons for Fíli, and he had been so happy to receive them. Dís had not approved the wooden toy weapons, and even Vili had questioned whatever it was a good idea to give them to a four years old child. But when Fíli had been pouting and giving a silent treatment to his parents, they had given in and the lad could keep them.

The frown on the lad's brows grew as he listened to his parent's talk. Weird talk, it was indeed, at leas for a small lad like Fíli himself. There seemed to be something growing in his mama's tummy. Hopefully not an orc.

What an disaster that would be!

Uncle Thorin would be so, so, _so_ mad!

And maybe he would be so angry that he wouldn't visit their family anymore. Fíli would miss him terribly. Or, or... Maybe the lad could move in with uncle? What a dream it'd be! To live in with uncle Thorin and Dwalin!

Then the poor lad heard a word baby and he stopped everything he was doing and focused on fully listening his mama's and papa's talk.

"... to call Oin, just to be sure that the babe is fine" his papa said. There was small pause and then he heard his mama sigh.

"Fine... just... Make sure ye don't go shoutin' aroun' the Blue Mountians that there's a babe in yer wife's tummy, like ye did with 'im" he could hear his mother say. And Fíli froze to what he had hear.

It... It could not be!

He must have mistaken, or.. or... misheard! He must have!

There was NO WAY possible, that the poor lad's mama had just admitted that there was baby in her tummy.

With his hand shaking a little Fíli put the wooden dagger down next to the wooden srowd, got up and moved slowly next to the armchair to peer over to his parent's, who were still mumbling and talking in the kitchen. When Fíli peered over the armrest, he saw his papa keep his hand over his mama's tummy. And at that moment Fíli could feel his world grumble to dust. With his lip trembling a little, the lad turned and went as silently as he could to get his wooden weapons and sneaked to his room.

Safely in his room, the lad dropped the wooden toys on the floor and almost ran to his bed, where he then silently sniffed, terrified, still not believign this could be true.

And when he calmed enough, he knew he had to tell his uncle's about it. For surely uncle Thorin and uncle Dwalin could do something to this... this... horrible situation!

* * *

The next day could not have come any sooner. Thorin and Dwalin made a surprise visit for Dís and her family. And what they got when stepping inside the house, was a frigtened little lad, who clinged to uncle Thorin like his life depended on him. And Thorin held the little lad close to him, all the while looking worriedly over to his sister and her husband. And they seemed as surprised and worried as Thorin was.

Sure, Fíli had been a bit gloomy the whole morning, avoiding the eye contact with both of his parent's, but this kind of panic was in another level.

Dwalin ran his hand through Fíli's back and peered his parent's. Then he turned back ot the lad and frowned, the small boy was crying hysterically.

"What's wrong, laddie?" he asked and the lad turned his red, teary buffed blue eyes to him. Dwalin could almost feel his heart breaking, so he kept running his hand over the lads back while Thorin held him even closer to him.

"Mama ate a baby" the lad told with horased voice, wiping tears from his left eye. Thorin's and Dwalin's face drops, while Dís looks completly horrified and Vili more confused. "I 'eard mama and papa talk 'bout it 'este'day 'n hopw they hav'tae get Oin 'ere" Thorin and Dwalin shared a look, before they turned to look at Dís and Vili, both now confused.

"Dís, are ye...?" Thorin asked, his voice failing him. The dwarrowdam sighed and messaged her temble, before she glanced her husband, who in turn nodded to her. And then they turned to two older dwarf.

"Yes, Thorin. I'm pregnant"


End file.
